


Bonnie's Lapidot Week 2020 Collection

by Hamon_Frog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamon_Frog/pseuds/Hamon_Frog
Summary: My collection of entries for Lapidot week 2020. Also I've skipped the crossover and am currently a day behind, but I'm trying my bestDay 1: CrossoverDay 2: GardeningDay 3: ComfortDay 4: Free DayDay 5: MarriedDay 6: The BarnDay 7: Human AU
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> This first entry is a warm up after a short hiatus from writing and is left very unpolished, but I really wanted to put something out in my sparse free time, so here it is. Hopefully the future updates will have a bit more snazz to them.

No matter what she did Peridot couldn't get this orchid to grow. She had gotten the rest of her garden to grow without a hitch, but these orchids weren't giving in. She had tried every different brand of fertilizer and every spot outside of the barn in an attempt to get the right amount of sunlight. It started to affect her mood, enough to get Lapis to notice. Peridot had been eating less at meals, being less talkative and staying in bed longer. Her pride and joy had always been her garden, and the feeling of defeat had been crushing to her. Lapis couldn't stand seeing her like this, she had to do something.

As Peridot once again made her way out to the orchid, her head hanging low, she began to pour the watering can, she felt a hand grab hers. Lapis had come up behind her, straddling her body and guiding her hand to pour just the right amount of water. Peridot couldn’t help but look up in amazement at the girl, Lapis meeting her eyes with a warm smile. She had done plenty of research and had finally found the solution which was a certain mix of fertilizer and a special soil. Peridot had started to return to her normal self as the orchid began to grow. On the day the orchid bloomed, Peridot whispered to Lapis a small “I love you.”


	2. Comfort

Peridot curled up underneath her blanket, covering her ears. That still wasn’t helping, the thunder was still crashing and shaking the house as rain pelted against through roof and windows. As much as she hated to bother Lapis, this storm was worse than anyone she had experienced before. And before she could allow herself she pulled out her phone.

“Lapis, I need some help.” Peridot tried to keep her voice steady, but the occasional crash of thunder was preventing that.

“Is it about the storm?” Lapis sounded concerned but still cool, as she always seemed to be, at least when she was with Peridot.

“Give me five minutes.” And then Lapis hung up.

Great. Now she had no one to talk to and was still stuck in the thunderstorm alone. Another loud boom rung through the house, causing her hands to shoot back around her ears. She wasn't sure how long she spent cowering, when she suddenly heard a cars horn being repeatedly hit. Upon inspection by looking out the window, she discovered it was Lapis. Peridot threw on a hoodie and jacket and quickly ran out to the car.

The car was better than the brief moment she had to spend running in the rain, but it wasn't as nice as the safety of the house. There was soft indie music playing, and the only other sound was the soft blowing of heat, wrapping Peridot in warmth once she got in.

"You okay?" Lapis gently asked, concern hiding behind her eyes.

Peridot took a breath. "Now I am."

Lapis' smile after hearing that almost made Peridot melt, making Lapis happy was the best thing she could do.

They began to drive back towards Lapis' house. Things seemed to be going well until another crack through the sky caused Peridot to shrink into the seat. Lapis reached out a hand onto Peridot's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright. We're almost there." Lapis' words were soothing.

Peridot had finally stopped shaking, which she didn't realize she was doing until the absence of it. Lapis just seemed to have that effect on her. The car then stopped. They had arrived at Lapis'.

Lapis first ensured that Peridot found a seat on the couch, and was given a overly fluffy blanket, one that was far too large for one person. Peridot didn't mind this of course. But soon Lapis disappeared into the kitchen without a word. And as much as she was glad to back within the safety of a building, she was still afraid to be alone, especially with how dim it was, as Lapis had only kept very few lights on, even in the darkness of the storm. Lapis did make her return, but now she had two mugs in her hand. Silently, she handed one to Peridot, who took a sip to reveal that it was hot choclate, clad with a marshmallow and a tower of whipped cream to top it off. Lapis was quite the cliche, but Peridot couldn't help but love it.

Upon another thunder crackle Lapis climbed under the blanket and held onto Peridot's hand, giving it gentle squeeze until the sky had silenced itself. Peridot finally felt safe. The girls enjoyed their hot chocolate, waiting out the storm, hand in hand, staring out the window as the rain pattered against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love thunderstorms, especially the cozy feeling they make, cus there's nothing better than listening to thunder and watching lightning while you enjoy a nice movie and a warm drink. Sap aside, I know I'm still a day behind and I'm trying my very best to catch up, so hopefully I'll get the opportunity to soon!!


End file.
